Time Off Work
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A triple lemon story as requested by Keyblade Princess 13. Rated M for smutty goodness and a birth scene near the end of the final chapter. Read and review, please no flames.
1. Pleasure Cruise

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its properties. All rights go to SEGA, but the story is mine.**

 **So, this is the second request of three this year. It's a triple lemon story between Scourge and Rosy, as requested by Keyblade Princess 13, and this first chapter is set around the honeymoon cruise that was mentioned in Fast Times 3. Not only do I hope that she enjoys it, I hope that you guys all do too. So, without any further ado, let's get on with it.**

Scourge smiled to himself as he laid back in his bed, happy to be with the girl that he was with. But the thing that woke him up the most was the rocking of the bed beneath himself and Rosy. He didn't mind being in the water, and he didn't have any seasickness issues. But damn, was it annoying when the captain pulled over suddenly to avoid another boat.

"I swear..." the green hedgehog grumbled to himself, "this same shit happens each morning..."

"I agree," Rosy spoke. "I mean, I like being woken up by good vibrations, but these ones aren't good. Or vibrations. They're more like miniature earthquakes."

"Maybe the captain's got a bad hangover. It's a shame that there aren't any boat police to pull him over."

"Boat police?" Rosy chuckled. "I think they're just regular police, baby."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm lucky I'm cute, I get it."

"Well, cute isn't the word I'd use..." She moved forward and kissed his lips. "I'd try sexy, handsome, amazing in bed..."

"If you can use facts like that to describe people's appearances, then I must be the luckiest guy in the world," Scourge joked through the kisses.

"And you're also the man of my dreams. A man that I'm glad to call my husband now."

"It still feels weird to get called that, my wife."

Rosy giggled and leaned over, kissing him again. He kissed back, and their lips moulded together as they both moaned. She slid her bare foot up and down his leg, which caused him to softly grab her by her hip, gripping tightly and trying to scoot under her. Getting the hint, Rosy climbed on top of him as their tongues brushed against each other's lips. They moaned further as they both gave in, their tongues engaging in a lustful kiss as Scourge's hand moved down to softly squeeze Rosy's butt.

"Mmm... are you trying to tempt me into morning sex?" the pink hedgehog teased.

"Hey, you were the one who climbed on top of me..."

"Only because you wanted me to..." She winked and reached behind her to undo her bra, pulling away from her husband to finish the job for her.

Scourge playfully growled and kissed the valley between her breasts, grinding up against her more and more, causing Rosy's eyes to roll back as she rested a hand on the back of his head, moaning as she felt him about to move to her right breast.

And then there was a knock at the door, followed by a female voice. "Room service!"

"Fuck me..." Scourge moaned.

"Are you talking to me or the room service lady?" Rosy said with a giggle before kissing Scourge's cheek, smiling and putting her bra back on before going to the bathroom and quickly grabbing a pair of dressing gowns for herself and her husband. She threw Scourge his gown and smiled. "I don't think that they offer that kind of service here."

"I don't see why not. This boat is pretty much just a hotel on water. I wouldn't be surprised if someone was planning a secret sex ring or something," Scourge replied as he put his dressing gown on.

"Let's hope that we don't come across any of those any time soon, because I'm looking forward to spending the rest of this honeymoon with you."

With that, Rosy playfully shook her hips at Scourge before walking to the door, opening it and smiling as the waitress behind the door stood there with a cart in her hands. Rosy reached to a stand beside her where she and Scourge kept their money, giving some over to the waitress before taking the cart from her with a thankful smile.

"Breakfast is served," said Rosy, bringing the cart around the side of the bed.

Scourge took a whiff and smiled. "Ah... croissants in... I'm going to say chocolate."

The pink hedgehog opened the lid of the tray on top of the cart, smiling. "You're right. They're pretty much drowning in the stuff."

"Drowning in chocolate... what a way to go."

She giggled and sat on the bed with Scourge, bringing the tray over with her before grabbing two mugs that had coffee in them, handing one over to him. She took a sip of her own, smiling that Scourge got it right the night before when he ordered for the morning: one sugar, milk, and the perfect amount of foam.

"It turns out that you can be taught," she jokingly commented.

"Well, if I had made that order after I got a couple of drinks in me, then I probably wouldn't be alive right now." He smirked. "And besides, it's always nice to make you smile, even if it's just because of the little things."

Rosy blushed and leaned over to steal a quick peck from Scourge's lips, which he happily let her do. The two hedgehogs sighed and continued eating their breakfast, putting on the TV not long after they had finished. They still had some coffee left to go through, and were drinking it as they laid back.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Rosy asked.

"I was thinking maybe a play around in the pool, followed by a massage for you, then when you're all done I'll come by and pick you up and we'll chill at the bar, have a few drinks, maybe get drunk enough to do some karaoke." Scourge chuckled to himself before continuing. "If not, we can just come back to our room and make the boat rock."

"Every part of that sounds amazing, but why is it just me getting a massage?" she asked.

"That's classified information," he answered with a smirk.

"Classified how? Do you have a bet with one of the masseuses?"

The green hedgehog shook his head, smiling playfully at his wife. "It's nothing bad, baby. Don't worry about it. And besides, we still have plenty of time to spend together both before and after."

She nodded, leaning close to kiss his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Later, both hedgehogs managed to find the strength to exit their bed and get changed, taking individual showers since Scourge wanted to keep his hands to himself, which was often hard to do around Rosy. He could only imagine that she felt the same way. But it was all part of his plan for tonight, and he wanted it all to go well.

'Huh...' he thought to himself. 'I never thought that working at G.U.N. for so long would have made me better at planning. I normally just shoot things or blow them up. Or both.'

"So, pool first?" Rosy asked, breaking Scourge from his thought.

"Yep. But we'd best get our bathing suits, eh?"

"As long as I get to see your body, I can't complain."

Scourge chuckled. "I was just about to say the same thing."

They both smiled and went to their closet to find their bathing suits before going into the bathroom to put them on under their normal clothing. They both got changed together, and didn't see much trouble with is since they'd seen each other nude plenty of times before. But they'd be lying if they didn't think once or twice about jumping each other.

When they were finished, Rosy grabbed a bottle of suntan lotion and a pair of towels before rejoining her green hedgehog husband. The two hedgehogs walked out of their room, with Rosy locking it behind them before putting her arm around Scourge's back, who replied by putting his own arm around her shoulder, leaning down to kiss the top of her head before walking with her to the outside of the boat, soon making their way to the pool.

"So, are we actually going to be in the pool or are we just going to be laying by it and getting a tan?" Rosy asked.

"I was thinking about actually being in it, but if you're happy with laying back in your bikini, I'll be more than happy to apply the lotion," Scourge said with a wink.

"And I'll be more than happy to get myself all tanned up while you're splashing about like a big kid," she replied with a chuckle.

"Come on. You know I'm a great swimmer." He smirked. "And besides, I see myself more as a man-child than a big kid."

"Lucky me."

Scourge smiled and pecked Rosy's lips before they both focused on getting to the pool, arriving quickly. The green hedgehog took off his clothes, leaving him in just his purple swimming trunks. Rosy followed suit, taking off her own clothes and leaving herself in a black bikini that had a design of white roses on it.

"Still want to go swimming?" Rosy teased as she moved to one of the nearby chairs, laying back on it and reaching into her clothes to get the lotion she had brought with her.

"I guess that it can wait a couple of minutes..." Scourge replied with a wink.

The green hedgehog was handed the bottle of lotion as Rosy turned around to lay on her stomach, undoing the straps to her bra so that her whole back was exposed. Scourge drizzled some of the lotion onto Rosy's back, rubbing it into her skin, softly using his hands to rub it in deeper.

"I'll try to make this quick," Scourge said. "I've got to save some of that beautiful back for your massage later."

"Did you just call my back beautiful?" Rosy asked with a small chuckle.

"Well, yeah." Scourge squirted some more lotion onto his wife's back, this time focusing on the upper-back and shoulders. "I think all of you is beautiful."

"You keep sweet-talking me like that, then I might not even make it to the massage..."

Scourge smiled to himself as he spread the lotion into Rosy's arms. "Trust me, some things are worth waiting for."

"Fine. But you had better make it up to me with this plan of yours, whatever it is."

"Oh, I will. I guarantee it."

She giggled at that, then moaned more as her husband continued to massage her. When he was finished with her arms, he sprayed some on her lower back, rubbing it around and being careful not to brush against her butt too much. Yes, they were married, but Scourge didn't want to get too excited yet.

"Mmm... that feels good, Scourge..."

The green hedgehog chuckled. "Just a little more to go, then I'll work on your legs for you."

"Aw, that's so sweet, taking care of me like that."

"It's what I'm here for. Nothing else," he joked.

"And yet, I always seem to find other uses for you," she teased.

"Oh, so you're using me?"

"Are you complaining about it?"

Scourge playfully paused for a bit. "Not in the slightest."

Rosy giggled at Scourge's playfulness. She missed their banter like this, because it reminded her of their old days before they became more involved. But even back when they were friends, she knew that there was still a connection, and was glad that Scourge felt it too.

"Hmm... I'm glad that we've managed to stay strong for this long..." the pink hedgehog said.

Scourge had now finished working on his wife's legs, moving to do her bra back up before moving a few inches away from her so she could turn over before he replied. "So am I. I know that I was kind of a dick to you at first, but I really do care about you."

"Aw." She leaned up and kissed his lips, smiling. "I care about you too." She gave him another small peck. "Now go play in the pool like a big man-child."

"Yes, ma'am." He smirked and went over to the pool, going to the diving board and jumping in, careful not to make too big of a splash. Not that he had to worry, considering that there wasn't any other people around except for Rosy.

As he swam back and forth, Rosy couldn't help but watch him. She smiled to herself as she saw his water-drenched body, knowing that later tonight she'd be the one to run her hands over it. She looked forward to that almost as much as she looked forward to his hands roaming over her.

"Having fun getting tanned up?" Scourge teased.

"Huh?" She looked to see him leaning against the pool, his left arm propped up on the side of it, resting his head in his hand.

"I'm asking because I don't think I've heard you move since I got into the water."

She started squirting some of the suntan lotion onto her hand before rubbing it over her belly. "I guess I was distracted by the sight of my impossibly sexy husband being covered up in water."

"Much like how I'm now distracted by the sight of my incredibly gorgeous wife rubbing suntan lotion on her lovely, toned stomach?"

She giggled, which made her breasts jiggle a bit. "Aw... is my Scourgey missing my touch?"

"You do realise I'm only six feet away from reaching you and chucking you into this pool with me, right?"

Rosy giggled and stood up, walking over to Scourge, standing above him. "Looks like I saved you the trouble..."

 **Attention: This next part is a mild Scourge/Rosy lemon. If you're not 16 or over, skip to the end of it. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.**

The green hedgehog smirked and softly grabbed her by the ankle, yanking her down into the pool, but catching her before she flew too far. He held her close and kissed her lips gently, and she moaned softly and kissed back.

"Do you think that you could give me a little preview of what I'm in for tonight?" Rosy asked as she pressed her nose against his.

Scourge smirked and moved one of his hands down to her panties while putting his other against her chest. He pulled her bra down just enough to expose her hardening nipples as his hand pressed against her centre through the cloth of her panties, rubbing against it softly.

"More..." Rosy moaned, grinding her wetness against his hand. "I need your touch..."

Scourge smiled before moving her panties to the side a bit, exposing her vagina as he reached to rub along her lower lips. She mewled petulantly, wanting to feel more, and he obliged happily, slowly inserting his index finger into her folds as his other hand pinched her left nipple, squeezing it in his thumb and index finger, kneading it softly.

Rosy gasped in pleasure at his roughness, kissing his beck before panting against it as she felt his finger slip deeper inside her wet hole, pumping slowly in and out, making her grind more against his hand as she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeply.

She then gasped in surprise when Scourge pulled away from the kiss to turn her around before moving his hands to reach under her legs, lifting her so that her lower body was out of the water, exposing her wet walls.

"It's easier this way... no water to hold me back..." Scourge said with a small chuckle as he started to move his hands to their previous positions, this time rubbing his wife's clitoris hard and fast as his other hand switched to her right breast, pinching and grasping it hard, rolling her nipple in his palm.

"Mmm... I love it when you don't hold back..." Rosy gasped, grinding her ass against Scourge's crotch. "It seems so unfair that you're giving me all the pleasure..."

"Don't worry, baby... I can wait." He then reached his other hand down to slide two fingers into her wet snatch. "And besides," he spoke more as he started pumping his fingers in and out hard, "this should tide you over until tonight."

"I'm so fucking close, baby..." Rosy squeaked softly. "Make me cum... I can't wait..."

Scourge doubled his efforts, fingering her pussy harder and rubbing along her clit more, strumming it like Rosy was his favourite instrument. When she started to gasp more as her breathing got hitched, he smirked and added a third finger, slamming harder and starting to feel his wife's juices building up.

He kissed her neck and then smiled when she reached to put an arm around the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss so that she could stifle her screams as she felt the pressure continued to build up inside her, her ass grinding her green hedgehog husband's clothed cock more.

With a smirk, Scourge went even deeper and harder, pinching her clitoris in his thumb and index finger, rolling it around a bit before rubbing it with his palm as he felt his pink hedgehog wife start to cum for him, her pussy juices spraying out, splashing against his hand with each pump he made inside her, making sure that he caught all of her essence in his hands, which was somewhat difficult to do with how much pleasure he was giving her.

"Oh, yes..." Rosy hissed as she pulled away from the kiss. She reached her hands down to grab Scourge's, pulling them up to her lips, licking his fingers dry. "So good..."

 **It's over now.**

"Is that enough to cool you off?" he asked, his hands now free to wrap themselves around her waist.

"That's more than enough... but I guess that we should move on to the next part of the day..."

"Lucky you. It's the massage up next."

Rosy giggled. "And while I'm relaxing with someone else's hands on me, you'll be working on whatever your secret plan is."

Scourge nodded and smirked. "I'll take that secret to my grave. Or at least to the bed with you. That'd be a much more enjoyable place to keep stuff."

"I would add less dirty, but we both know that's not the case," she replied with a wink.

He winked back and kissed her lips softly before helping her put her bra and panties back on properly before they both stepped out of the pool, using the towels that they had brought along with them to dry themselves off. When they were dry, they put their clothes back on before turning to go to the segment of the boat that had the rooms.

The boat was divided into two parts: the rear of the boat was large and had all the rooms for the passengers as well as most of the more luxurious rooms, including a massage room, a bar, and even a sauna. The front of the boat was home to the captain's deck as well as several emergency rooms, just in case. The boat's colour was a shining bright red, and on its side was its name, the S.S. Leviathan, in black lettering.

Scourge and Rosy walked past one of the corridors which contained the rooms for the passengers, going to the next one over and walking up the corridor until they reached a room that had a glass door with the words "Massage Room" written on a sigh just above the door handle.

"Well, this is me," Rosy said, smiling at Scourge.

He smiled back and kissed her lips. "I'll be back when you're all done."

"How long will you be away?"

"Well, besides sorting out your surprise, I need to get my stuff sorted out for the trip to the bar tonight."

Rosy smiled up at him and pecked a soft kiss at his lips. "Don't strain yourself too much, okay? You need to save that energy for tonight..."

Scourge chuckled and opened the door for his pink hedgehog wife, lightly slapping her ass as she walked in, causing her to giggle as she looked around the room. As the door closed, she walked to the front desk, coming across a female human with baby blue eyes and curly light brown hair who had a piece of paper in front of her with a list of names and times, presumably for all the people that had gone in for their massages.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"I'm Rosy. I think Scourge made an appointment for me here," the pink hedgehog replied as she looked around the room, seeing two doors, each one several feet behind the desk.

"Hmm..." The lady looked through the paper. "Ah, here you are. Rosy, 13:00 pm." She then turned the paper over to Rosy's direction, giving her a pen to tick a box with. "You'll need to go to room two since the other ones are occupied right now. Changing rooms are on the right, and the actual massage rooms are on the left. There'll be robes and towels in the changing room for you."

Rosy ticked the box and smiled. "Thank you."

The pink hedgehog then turned turned to her right, commanding her feet to move in that direction. She opened the door and walked in to see several bright red robes hung up, matching the colour of the boat. She listened and looked around for anyone, and upon hearing no noise, began removing her own clothes, starting with her shoes.

After a minute or two, she had fully undressed and slipped the robe over her now naked body. She tied the belt of the robe around her as she picked up a towel before picking up her clothes, walking out of the changing room and making her way to the main massage room, opening the door and walking inside.

"Hello?" she asked, looking around. "Is anybody here?"

"Be with you in a minute," said a male voice.

After several seconds, the man behind the voice stepped out from behind a curtain, followed shortly by a female patient with short blond hair and green eyes who had just finished putting her robe back on, a relaxed smile on her face as she turned to the masseuse.

"Thank you," she said.

"It was my pleasure," he replied, leaning down to give her a hug. "Take care of yourself."

The woman skipped out happily, side-stepping out of Rosy's way so the hedgehog could pass her, which she did, allowing the relaxed woman to walk out the door, closing it behind her as Rosy got closer to the masseuse.

As she stepped closer, she noticed the masseuse's physique: he was at least 6'5, completely bald, and had a black beard with several smatterings of grey on it. His skin was tanned, and Rosy could see traces of muscle on his arms.

"You must be my next appointment," he said. "Rosy, right?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Cool. Just let me go and get some more oil and wash my hands, and I'll be right with you. In the meantime, lay down on the table and just wait."

"O-Okay," Rosy said, somewhat intimidated by the man's appearance.

As the masseuse walked away to go and do what he needed to do, Rosy removed her robe and wrapped the towel around herself before laying flat on her stomach on the table, waiting patiently for the masseuse to return.

"All right, I'm back," said the man. "Sorry for the delay."

"It's fine..." Rosy said.

"So, what massage are you having?" he asked.

"Deep-tissue, please..." she replied, nervously.

"Why the nerves?" the masseuse asked as he poured some oil onto his hands.

"Well, I've never really had another man besides my husband massage me before, and I don't see a wedding ring on your hand..."

The tall man laughed at that. "You don't have to worry about me getting too hands-on. I'm married myself. I just don't wear my ring at work because of the oil being a hazard. I can't count the number of times I almost lost my own wedding ring."

Rosy smiled and giggled at that. "Your wife must be quite an understanding person."

"Well, you did pass by her earlier when you came in," the masseuse said with a chuckle as he started to slowly rub Rosy's shoulders.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you two on this cruise, if I may ask?"

"Eh, we were both working double shifts at our jobs to get the money for a vacation, and she came up with the idea of a pleasure cruise. She's always been the smart one." The man rubbed deeper as per Rosy's request of massage. "Besides, we both needed the time away."

"Problems back home?" Rosy asked, stifling a small moan from the massage.

"Not between her and myself. It's just that her parents are kind of overprotective, and my own friends kept distracting me from my wife, along with my work. In a way, I guess that this cruise is kind of like a second honeymoon for us."

As the man finished on Rosy's shoulders, the pink hedgehog smiled both in pleasure and genuine happiness for the man and his wife. "Aw, that's so sweet. How long have you two been married?"

"About 5 years now, I think. We have a daughter too, but we wouldn't want to risk bringing her on this cruise with us," the man said with a chuckle, moving to Rosy's back.

"Good plan. I don't think your little one would want to be scarred for life."

The masseuse chuckled more. "What about you and your husband? How long have you been married?"

"Only a couple of months. In fact, this pleasure cruise is pretty much our honeymoon."

"In that case, I have something to tell you, Rosy." The man rubbed deep into the pink hedgehog's back.

"And what would that be?" she asked with a chuckle.

"No matter what people say about marriage, it never loses its lustre. The people that would tell you otherwise just haven't found the right one."

"What do you mean?" Rosy inquired, wanting the man to continue.

"What I mean is, when you find the right one, you make yourself an unconscious promise to stay with that person forever. The people that argue that aren't really people you should take relationship advice from. Just because they're unhappy with who they're with and what they have... well, it doesn't make me unhappy with who I'm with and what I have."

"That's a pretty deep commitment coming from a man who gives massages to women for a living," Rosy teased.

"I've had my fair share of ugly men to balance it out every now and then. Not by choice, though."

The pink hedgehog laughed at that. "Is your wife in the business too?"

The man nodded as his hands moved to Rosy's lower back. "Yeah. That's how we met, actually. I hadn't long gotten my degree in physical therapy and went looking for a job, and the only other person applying for a position at the time was some other guy who was really only in it for the chance to see gorgeous women naked."

"What makes you say that?"

"On his first day on the job, after his patient got herself settled in, he groped her ass one too many times."

"I hope she got better after that."

"She did. Part of the reason she signed up to receive a massage was to better feel how they worked. Almost a month later, she got her own degree and we started to work together. Then one day I asked her out, and the rest is history."

As the man pressed deeper into her lower back, Rosy giggled. "One day, you say? Were you too scared before?"

"I was honestly kind of nervous. I know that that's a strange sentence to hear from a guy who pretty much makes women happy for a living and looking like I do. But when she started working there, I was almost too afraid to ask her out. Heck, I can't believe I had more nervousness with her as a co-worker than I did when she was still a student."

"Well, you did the right thing asking her out. I can tell that you're quite a happy man." Rosy smiled and moaned softly as the masseuse carried on with his work. "And if the smile on your wife's face is anything to go by, she's quite a happy woman."

"We both are happy. I can only hope that you and your husband are as well, considering the short time that you have been married."

"We are. And as long as I take your advice, I have a strong feeling that we always will be."

The masseuse smiled at that, and the rest of the massage was filled with idle conversation and some shared laughter here and there. Soon enough, the man had done all of his work, managing to work out all of Rosy's tension, which made the pink hedgehog smile happily. The masseuse left for a minute as Rosy put her robe back on.

"There you go, all finished," the masseuse said ass he came back in.

"Thank you. For the massage and the conversation, too. It helped a lot."

"Glad you think that. It certainly helps to pass the time. Kind of like with getting a tattoo, only less painful and more relaxing."

"Really?" Rosy teased. "A guy as big as you, and you don't like a little bit of ink on your body?"

"I'm actually afraid of needles. Getting my flu shot as a kid was an absolute freaking nightmare."

The pink hedgehog let out a loud burst of laughter at that statement, and the masseuse himself found it funny, so he joined in. After their shared laughter, Rosy let out a couple more giggles before speaking.

"Thank you for the massage. It was nice talking to you, and I wish you and your wife the best."

"You're welcome. And I wish the same for you and your husband."

Rosy giggled and gave the masseuse a goodbye hug, feeling dwarfed by the man's height, making her giggle a little bit before they both broke free of the hug. Rosy smiled again before turning around to exit the door, a smile plastered on her face as she walked across to the dressing room to put her clothes back on.

As she removed her her robe, she saw a hamper to put it in where someone who worked there would clean both it and her towel. She tossed the used towel and robe into the hamper before putting her own clothes back on. She then turned around and walked out of the room, stopping to wave goodbye to the receptionist lady before finally walking out of the room, being greeted by a surprise hug from behind, courtesy of Scourge.

"Ah!" Rosy giggled at the hug.

"Did you miss me, baby?" Scourge asked with a smile as he kissed her neck.

"I did." She broke free from the hug, turning around to peck a kiss on Scourge's lips. "Thanks for booking that massage for me. It really helped me wind down."

"Eh, I noticed that you were still kind of working your ass off with some G.U.N. stuff. I thought that a little extra care would do you some good."

"Well, you were right to think so." She took his hand and they started walking back to their room. "So..."

"So... what?"

"Do I get to know what your secret plan is?"

The green hedgehog chuckled. "Sorry, but no. It's called a secret for a reason, baby."

"Will I at least like it?"

"I'm hoping you'll love it. But we have a couple of hours to kill until then."

Rosy looked up at Scourge. "Until when?" she asked.

Scourge just tapped his nose in reply causing Rosy to give an exasperated, overly-dramatic huff, making her green hedgehog husband chuckle as they both walked back to their room, making it to their hallway.

"So, you're not worried about me still wearing these clothes, are you?" Rosy asked.

"Hmm... I think they would have cleaned them at the massage place. If not, then don't worry. We'll both be changing clothes for the bar," Scourge answered.

"I thought you said that the bar wasn't until later tonight?"

"I did."

Rosy smirked. "And you said we have a couple of hours until you show me this secret of yours..."

Scourge again tapped his nose, stopping before the door that led to his and Rosy's room. He reached into his pocket and fished out the room key, inserting it into the lock and turning until he heard a click. He then opened the door, allowing Rosy to walk in first before he walked in as well.

"So, how exactly are we going to kill the time?" Rosy asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I was thinking maybe we could just chill and eat junk food and watched some TV," Scourge replied. "Or we could watched a movie."

"Eh, it could kill time. Depends on the movie, though."

"You're right. We don't want anything that's overly long."

"Tucker and Dale Versus Evil is always good for a laugh," Rosy said with a chuckle.

"Hehe, yeah. I love that movie. Shame we didn't bring it with us."

"Maybe it's on the TV to record?"

Scourge shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Let's check."

Rosy nodded as her green hedgehog husband walked over to the TV to switch it on at the side, after which Rosy brought up the TV guide and flipped through the channels before finding the movie that she wanted.

"We're a couple of minutes off, but we haven't missed anything important," the pink hedgehog said.

Scourge chuckled. "Pause it. I'm going to make us some drinks and chuck some mini pizzas in the microwave."

Rosy nodded, pausing as her husband went to go and make the drinks and sort the food out. The drinks were first to be done, and Scourge walked out with two warm mugs of tea, handing one to Rosy.

"Two sugars, extra milk, and a little bit of chocolate," the green hedgehog said.

"Wow. I'm impressed," Rosy said with a giggle. "You know the difference between how I like both my tea and my coffee."

"I guess I learned after so many years of making it for you," Scourge said with a smirk. "And plus, all those times I sent our secretary over to you with a drink in hand that I suggested, I also learned not to get it wrong otherwise you get mad at me."

"That and I'd withhold sex from you if you got it wrong."

"I'd rather have you mad at me than no sex."

Rosy laughed at that. "I can't blame you. Sex is pretty awesome."

The green hedgehog chuckled at that before turning around and going back to the kitchen, waiting patiently for the burgers in the microwave to finish cooking. When they were done, he took them out and squeezed some tomato sauce onto the buns, thankful that he didn't have to worry about putting cheese on the patties because he had done that beforehand.

Soon, all was sorted out, and he walked out to the bedroom to give his pink hedgehog wife her burger, which she took with a thank you as he sat down next to her, telling her to press play, which she did, and the two hedgehogs had a good time laughing as they watched the movie, also cringing at the gorier parts of it.

"Ah, I love that movie so much..." Scourge said. "The part where they try to explain to the police officer about the deaths is hilarious."

"I love that scene," Rosy replied through a fit of giggles. "And I love the part near the start where Dale tries to talk to the teenagers, and laughs creepily with that scythe he has."

Scourge laughed. "Ah... it's a classic."

"It sure is..." The pink hedgehog smiled and paused for a second. "So, does this mean that I get my prize now?"

"Ah, yes you do. But first, I need you to stand up and close your eyes."

Rosy raised a curious eyebrow, but shrugged and stood up anyway, closing her eyes and waiting patiently. She giggled a bit as she heard Scourge walking away before he came back, stopping before his pink hedgehog wife.

"Okay, open up," the green hedgehog said.

Rosy did, gasping at what she saw in front of her. "Oh... my... goodness..." She stepped forward. "Am I dreaming?"

She completely zoned out Scourge's sentence as she focused on the sight before her eyes. Her green hedgehog husband was holding up a beautiful black dress with a sequinned neckline which stopped just above her cleavage, and it had a dark blue bow tied around the waist of it.

"Rosy?" Scourge said, snapping his fingers in front of his wife's face to get her attention. "Hello? Earth to Rosy? Is anybody home?"

"Pinch me..." Rosy replied, her eyes still fixated on the dress.

Scourge shrugged. "Whatever works..." he muttered, and lightly pinched his wife's shoulder.

"Ow!" Rosy said, backing away a little bit. "That hurt! Why did you do that?"

"Because I was told to. By you. And also because I was trying to get your attention."

"I'm sorry. It's just... it's such a beautiful dress..."

"And the best part is that's not the only surprise that I have in store for you."

"Oh?" Rosy asked, walking close to her husband, leaning up until her mouth was close to his, her voice now a husky whisper. "And exactly what else is there?"

"Well, for that to happen, I'm going to have to ask you to put on this beautiful dress while I get myself changed into a fancy suit," Scourge said, handing the dress over to his wife.

"How do I know that you won't jump me while I'm getting changed?" Rosy asked with a giggle as she took the dress from her green hedgehog husband.

Scourge winked. "You don't. That's the best part."

The pink hedgehog giggled again before turning around, shaking her ass a bit before heading into the bathroom to put the dress on. After she had finished, she decided to put on some light blush to finish her look, and finally adding a bit of perfume.

She then walked out of the bathroom, giggling as she saw her husband covering his eyes. "What are you covering your eyes for?"

"Because I want us to wait until we're both dressed before I see how perfect you look," Scourge replied, his voice slightly muffled by his hands.

"Do you know your way to the bathroom like that?"

The green hedgehog nodded, turning and walking to where he thought was the bathroom, but instead he wound up walking right into the right side of the door-frame at the entrance of the bathroom, bashing his head and arms off of it and causing Rosy to wince.

"Are you okay, honey?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"I'm good," Scourge replied, lifting a hand and giving a thumbs-up. With his now free eye, he saw where he was and sidestepped a couple of inches to the right, walking inside and shutting the door behind him. "I found the bathroom."

"Is your suit in there with you?"

After a few seconds, the green hedgehog replied. "Yeah, it's in here."

"How's your head?"

"It's fine. I've had worse."

Rosy giggled. "Hopefully that blow will teach you not to do that again. It's like teaching a tone-deaf person how to sing like Freddie Mercury."

"Or like teaching people in general how to sing like Freddie Mercury," Scourge replied.

"Too true." Rosy sighed happily. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, I'm just slapping on some aftershave then I'm out. And I want us both to have our eyes closed, okay?"

The pink hedgehog smiled to herself. "What is it with you and closed eyes today?"

Scourge chuckled. "I guess you could say that I'm just full of surprises." He walked to the bathroom door, his hand resting on the handle. "Are you ready?"

Rosy put her hands over her eyes. "Yes."

The green hedgehog opened the door, stepping out of the bathroom and walking forward several steps. When he reached a good enough distance, he stopped suddenly, smiling as he smelled a bit of Rosy's perfume.

"You smell great," Scourge said.

"That sounded a bit creepy, but thanks," Rosy teased. "So, what do we do now?"

"I'll count backwards from three. When I get to zero, we both open our eyes."

"Sounds fair."

"Okay." Scourge took a deep breath. "Three... two... one... zero."

As soon as he reached the final number, both hedgehogs looks at each other. Scourge was rendered speechless at the way Rosy looked in her dress: it hugged around her body perfectly, and the light make-up that she put on only accentuated her beauty. A pair of high-heeled black boots that came up to her ankles completed the look.

Rosy was no different as she saw her husband in his suit; the blazer and slacks were a dark grey colour, and a black tie was wrapped around the collar of his dark red button-up dress shirt, with black dress shoes to complete the look.

"Wow..." they both said, chuckling at their unison.

"You look beautiful, Rosy," Scourge said.

"And you're so handsome, my husband..." the pink hedgehog replied as she walked close to him. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, which was returned, earning a happy moan from Rosy.

"I love you so much, my wife..." the green hedgehog said when he and his wife managed to pull their lips away from each other.

"I love you too," Rosy said. She then giggled as she stepped away from Scourge. "Are there any more surprises?"

"That is information that I cannot divulge at this moment," the green hedgehog said with a chuckle. "But you will need to close your eyes again."

"Seriously?" Rosy smirked. "Is you asking me to close my eyes a preview of what we're going to be doing in bed tonight? Like, are you trying to get me into it?"

Scourge chuckled at her teasing. "No to both. Mostly because I'm not some prick who confuses BDSM with torture sex."

"It was mostly the author who wrote that in," she pointed out.

"That really doesn't make it any better." Scourge then smiled. "So, close your eyes, my wife. I promise, this'll be the last surprise."

"If it's anything like the previous surprises, then you can expect a smile on my face."

The green hedgehog smiled at his wife's words as she again put her hands over her eyes. Scourge put his hands over her shoulders, guiding her until they walked out of their room. Under her husband's guidance, Rosy was instructed carefully where to walk without bumping into anything.

"You're being very meticulous," the pink hedgehog pointed out.

"Well, I don't want to just bash you into random walls or make you trip over something. For one thing, it would ruin how beautiful you look. For another, you could wind up getting an injury or two. And lastly-"

"Said injuries will lead to me inuring you in return?"

Scourge chuckled. "Exactly. And you can be scary when you're pissed. I remember one time when a team-mate back at G.U.N. got on your bad side. When you were in the shooting range, your accuracy with your pistol was pretty frightening."

"Aw, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

"It's what I'm here for," the green hedgehog husband replied.

Soon, they were at their destination, and Scourge detached himself from Rosy to open a door in front of them before slowly walking past his wife. He arrived at a good enough distance away from Rosy where she could still hear him.

"Where did you go, Scourge?" the pink hedgehog asked, a bit worried.

"Not too far away. Just follow my voice, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now, just take a few steps forward..." Rosy did so, and Scourge said, "Stop."

"Can I open my eyes now?"

Scourge chuckled. "Yes."

Rosy opened her eyes, and suddenly a flash of light hit her face as the room around her lit up brightly, bringing the view of the room to her better. She recognised it as the bar of the boat. She looked around from where she stood before a bunch of people jumped out in front of her, scaring her a little bit.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled.

Rosy giggled at them all, partly due do a mixture of shock and happiness. "What's this all about?"

"It's your birthday, silly!" said one of the people there. Rosy recognised her instantly as the wife of the masseuse from earlier.

"I knew there was something fishy..."

Scourge chuckled and walked over to his wife. "I noticed that you were so busy with unfinished G.U.N. paperwork, so I thought that this would help you to get your mind off of it."

Rosy smiled and kissed Scourge softly, smiling. "Thank you, Scourge. It means a lot to me." She then pauses. "I will ask... why invite all these people?"

"If you want us to leave, then we can leave," said one of the party-goers.

"N-No!" the pink hedgehog said hurriedly. "That's not what I meant! I'm sorry."

Scourge smirked. "I invited them because they know this boat inside and backwards, and we've gotten to be good friends with them in our short time on here. I would have invited some of our friends from G.U.N., but a lot of them are way too busy. That and they're still working out the kinks to getting our sea-based vehicles to work."

"You couldn't just say 'boats' instead?" Rosy teased.

"Eh, I wanted to sound professional for a change. Sue me."

"Well, you are sexy when you take your job seriously." Rosy leaned up to kiss Scourge's neck. "But for now, let's not focus on work. It's my birthday, and I want us all to have fun!"

Her green hedgehog husband smiled, raising his hand and pointed over to the bar. "All drinks are on the house. Or boat, if you want to get technical. Go nuts, people."

Rosy raised an eyebrow. "Why did you make me dress up all nice only to bring me to this bar?"

Scourge smiled. "Well... there is one more secret I didn't tell you. But don't worry. You won't have to close your eyes for this one."

Rosy smiled back and giggled a bit when her husband offered his hand out. She accepted it, and he turned around to walk with her to a small room behind the bar which had a dining table set up, complete with candles, wine glasses, a bottle of wine for said win glasses, a tablecloth, and to top it off, two plates which both had a lemon cheesecake on them, one for each of the hedgehogs.

"Do you hear that?" Scourge asked.

"Hear what?" Rosy replied.

"Exactly. There's nothing but complete and utter silence in here. We can have a meal in peace, and hopefully you'll forgive me for my false promise of karaoke and getting hammered."

The pink hedgehog giggled, walking over to the table with her husband. They both sat on either side of it, and Scourge grabbed the bottle of wine, pouring crystal clear champagne into both his and Rosy's glasses.

"I know that you hate the red stuff," the green hedgehog said, handing his wife her glass.

"Thank you..." Rosy said.

"You're welcome, but it's only some wine."

The pink hedgehog giggled. "No, not for that. Thank you for all of this. Thank you for being my husband. Thank you for loving me the way that you do."

Scourge smiled. "You're welcome." He then took a sip of his wine. "And thank you too for being my wife and just for putting up with me and loving me."

Rosy smiled happily. "You're welcome," she said with a wink.

The two hedgehogs then went on to drink their wine and eat their cheesecake as they both talked about their day, and both sighed in content when the meal was finished, both happy not just due to the piece and quiet, but to enjoying each other's company in general, married or otherwise.

"Ah... that was a good meal..." Scourge said, patting his stomach.

"You mean a good dessert," Rosy chided.

"Well, we have been eating food all day already."

 **Attention! This next part is a Scourge/Rosy lemon! If you're not 16+, then skip to the end of the chapter. Otherwise, enjoy.**

Rosy giggled. "I guess you're right. And it was nice to eat this to finish the day." She then smiled and looked at Scourge intently. "Although... I guess the day isn't over yet..."

"Yeah," Scourge agreed. "We should probably get back to our room."

The pink hedgehog chuckled. "I don't think that I can wait that long..."

Before Scourge knew what was coming, Rosy stood up from her seat and walked over to him. Smirking, the green hedgehog obligingly pushed his chair out, and Rosy raised her right leg to slide it over the left hip of her husband, moving around until she was straddling him.

"Are you sure that you want to do it here?" Scourge asked.

Rosy replied by crashing her lips against her husband's. While he did take a second or two to recover, Scourge pushed back, his own lips pressing hard against his wife's lips as his hands moved under her dress to rub the front of her panties.

The pink hedgehog blushed and moaned as her husband's hand cupped her wetness, and she pushed her tongue into his mouth, their mouth's organs engaging in a fierce battle as Rosy's hand moved to grab Scourge by the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Scourge used his hand to push Rosy's panties to the side, slipping a finger inside her wet sex as he reached his other hand down to unzip his slacks, his hard cock pressing against his boxers, begging for freedom.

"I'll take care of that..." Rosy said, reaching down and pulling her husband's slacks and boxers down a bit, his cock springing to life. "I'd love to suck it, but... I need you so fucking badly..."

Before Scourge could speak, his pink hedgehog wife moved back to slide her panties down, letting them slide down until they hung around her right knee. Her eyes glazed with lust, Rosy straddled Scourge once again, grinding her wet pussy lips against Scourge's cock.

"I thought you needed me?" Scourge teased.

Rosy smirked and reached down to grab her husband's cock before sitting up, her wetness hovering over him before she pushed herself down on his dick, not stopping until she reached the bottom of his penis.

"Fuck..." Rosy breathed as she started to buck wildly on top of Scourge. "Pound me, baby... please..."

The green hedgehog growled and grabbed his pink hedgehog wife's hips, holding her in place before slamming up into her. She moaned hard, leaning down to kiss and suck his neck as his length filled her up, pounding into her over and over.

She moaned even harder when she felt one of his hands snake under her skirt and start rubbing her clitoris hard, a pair of fingers pressing against the sensitive button and rotating it back and forth.

"Fuck... I'm going to cum, Scourge... make me cum..."

The green hedgehog smiled and rubbed harder before pressing his fingers against Rosy's wet button, rubbing it quicker until she started shivering hard, her wet cunt walls tightening around her green hedgehog husband's cock as her juices leaked it, the rubbing of her clitoris prolonging her orgasm.

"Oh, god!" Rosy screamed as she came. She then managed to put a hand over her mouth, but felt her husband's hand on hers to move it away.

"Don't worry..." Scourge said, lifting up from the chair, his hands still around his wife's waist as he moved to put her on her back on the table. "This room is nice and secluded, so nobody will hear us..."

"In that case..." The pink hedgehog whimpered and wrapped her legs around Scourge's waist. "Fuck me hard..."

"My pleasure..."

The green hedgehog gripped his wife's hips as he started to thrust in and out hard, leaning down to kiss his wife as they made love. Rosy loved the contact that Scourge gave her, and loved how rough he was with her. And he was certainly showing it.

Scourge then pulls away from his wife to grab her by the ankles. He puts her left leg up on his shoulder, letting her right one drape over the table before bending down to kiss her deeply as he drives his dick deeper inside her, their tongues moulding together as Rosy's knee is nearly on level with her head.

Rosy started moaning more and more and bucked up wildly as her green husband pumped into her at this new angle. She soon felt another climax coming, but did nothing to stop it as Scourge's pounding dragged it out for as long as possible, making her scream into his mouth as he cum leaked out onto his cock, thankful that he was still in her so they wouldn't get their clothes dirty from her juices. Well, dirtier.

As he felt her tighten from her orgasm, Scourge felt himself close to the edge. "I'm about to cum, babe..."

"Hmm... get off me..." Rosy said.

Her husband did as he was instructed, and Rosy soon got on her knees, taking Scourge's cock into her hands. Without a second thought, she moved to put her lips over his cock, bobbing back and forth, sucking him deeply.

"Jesus, baby... just like that..."

Rosy smiled and reached a hand under to rub her husband's testicles, stroking them in time with her sucking. Soon, she felt him buck forward, and she moved her head until his cock was completely inside her mouth, and before long, his cum started firing down her throat, his seed painting the back of her mouth white. It took a few gulps, but Rosy managed to swallow all of her husband's seed.

"God, baby... you're so sexy..."

"So are you..."

 **Lemon is over now.**

They both giggled and redressed themselves, making sure that their clothes were all in place before cleaning up the table. As Scourge sorted out the tablecloth, he saw his wife's panties on the floor, chuckling as he bent down to pick them up.

"Rosy, I think that these fell off you."

The pink hedgehog giggled and quickly slipped them on before walking out with her husband, thankful that the bar was empty. The two hedgehogs soon made it back to their stateroom on the boat, quickly losing their clothes and putting on their pyjamas before curling up in bed together.

"I love you," Scourge said sleepily.

"I love you too," Rosy replied with a sated sigh. "There's not a thing that could ruin this..."

Then Scourge's phone started ringing, and the green hedgehog looked at his wife. "You just had to say it, didn't you?" He answered his phone as Rosy shrugged. "What's up? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Really? Aw, dammit."

"What's wrong?" Rosy asked as her green hedgehog husband hung up his phone.

"One of the robots back at G.U.N. is going haywire. They need us to put in the deactivation code to fix it."

"Why us? Don't most of the scientists there know the code?"

"Most of them were scared out of the room, and the others have been seriously injured."

"Fuck me..."

"I don't think we have time for another round," Scourge teased.

Rosy rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **So, here's the first chapter of three for Time Off Work! I hope you liked the lemony goodness, because there's more to come. No pun intended. Anyway, see you all on the next one.**


	2. Trick Or Treat

"Oh, I love Halloween!" said a young Mobian fox dressed as a vampire. "We always get the best candy."

A Mobian cat, dressed like a zombie biker, spoke next. "How many houses are left?"

"Just this one at the end of the street. After that, we'll go home to sort our sweets out."

The two youngsters walked to the end of the street, coming across a house with lights on, meaning that whoever was in there was awake. As the two kids walked forward, they noticed a stone sculpture of a skeleton grinning creepily at them, its eyes glowing a bright orangey-red colour.

"Wow... that's a cool decoration..." said the cat. The skeleton then let out an electronic evil laughter, causing the cat to back away. "That was creepy..."

"Hey," said the fox, "it's not a real skeleton, dude. Come on. Let's get the goods then get going."

"Y-Yeah."

The two Mobian friends reached the door of the house, knocking on it. "Trick or treat!" they both said in unison.

The door opened, revealing Scourge on the other side, dressed up as the Grim Reaper. He even had a scythe and skull face-paint.

"Hey, kids!" the green hedgehog said happily.

"Whoa..." the young fox replied. "Cool costume."

"Costume?" Scourge asked. "This isn't a costume."

"Yeah, you would have fooled us if it wasn't for the face-paint."

"I'll admit, it is still pretty good," added the cat. "But you've got too much of a Day Of The Dead thing going on."

Scourge bowed his head in defeat. "All right, you kids got me there." He reached into the pocket of his black cloak. "You get double candy for not getting scared by my costume."

"Do we get triple candy for good costume advice?"

"No, but if you keep going on, you'll get candy and a half for trying to swindle more candy from me." Scourge chuckled. "Good try, though." He finished handing out the candy, making sure that both kids had a fair amount. "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween!" the two kids replied, turning to leave.

Scourge shut the door after the two kids had left, smiling to himself. "Three, two, one..."

As if on cue, the kids began screaming as the skeleton that they approached from earlier reached out its mechanical arms, barely touching the kids' ears and scaring them both into running away quicker.

"You don't mess with the king of Halloween," Scourge muttered as he walked into his living room.

Rosy, sitting on the couch, giggled at her green hedgehog husband. "You really think you're the king?" she asked.

"I must be with a queen as beautiful as you," Scourge answered as he sat down next to his wife.

"Aw. You're just trying to sweet-talk me because I'm dressed as a zombie cheerleader."

"A very sexy zombie cheerleader," Scourge pointed out. "I don't suppose that you have pom-poms?"

"I do. But I'm saving them for later..."

"How much later? We've already done all our own trick or treating, and it's getting pretty late so I doubt that any more kids are going to drop by either."

"You raise many good points. But the main reason I'm saving them for later is because I really don't have a time to bring them out."

Scourge nodded. "True. Our costume shopping was pretty last minute."

"So was getting the candy, setting up the decorations in the house, putting the creepy skeleton outside which cost way more than it should have..." Rosy giggled before continuing. "It wasn't that bad, but it was a pain in the ass to put up."

"And I prefer to avoid pains in the ass," Scourge said with a smirk. "Good thing I didn't marry one."

"Aw, you always know how to make me happy with your sweet-talk," the pink hedgehog replied with a giggle.

"I can't sweet-talk without sweets. How many do we have left?"

Rosy picked up the bucket from by her feet, grabbing the handle and pulling it up onto the couch between herself and her green hedgehog husband. The bucket was designed to look like a pumpkin, and even had small ridges where the mouth and eyes of a pumpkin would usually be carved.

The pink hedgehog opened the lid of the bucket. "Hmm... just slightly less then half left. I guess there weren't as many kids as we thought there'd be."

"In that case, I'll get to turning off the lights and locking the doors down here," Scourge said, getting up from the couch. "You can take the bucket upstairs while I pick an awesome movie for us to watch while we eat the remaining candy and possibly pass out from the inevitable sugar crash that'll follow."

"Sounds good to me."

Scourge nodded and walked around the bottom floor of the house, switching off all of the lights and locking the doors of the house, letting any possible passing kids know that he and Rosy were done with Halloween for the night.

He soon went back to his living room, having left the light on so he could find a movie. When he found the one he wanted, he grabbed it, taking it upstairs so he could rejoin his pink hedgehog wife.

As he reached the bedroom, he saw that Rosy had left the light on. He looked around, only seeing the bucket of candy on the bed. Cocking an eyebrow, he walked over and saw that the bucket was still full, so he decided to pick out a packet of chewable sweets, opening it up and popping a few of the tasty treats into his mouth.

"Rosy?" he called out while chewing. "Where are you, baby?"

"In the shower!" she replied. "I'm trying to wash the make-up off. I'm starting to think that I did too much of a good job on it."

"Well, you do look pretty sexy in it, much like you do with pretty much anything." Scourge then carefully slid off of the bed, trying to keep his noise level low.

"I bet I look even sexier wearing nothing," Rosy said with a giggle.

Scourge smirked and sneaked up to the bathroom door, opening it carefully. He kept his smile as he crept up behind his pink hedgehog wife, seeing her showering and facing away from him as she washed the water through her hair.

As the green hedgehog was in the process of removing his own clothes, he listened closely as his wife hummed a happy tune in the shower. Smiling, Scourge timed his movements with her hums, eventually becoming completely undressed without having made an audible sound to Rosy.

"Scourge?" the pink hedgehog asked. "Did you hear me, honey?"

"Oh, yeah..." Scourge muttered as he stepped into the shower behind Rosy. "I heard you..."

 **Attention! The following is a mild Scourge/Rosy lemon. If you're not 16+, skip over this part. Otherwise, enjoy.**

The green hedgehog stepped in close behind his wife, grabbing her hips softly. "Hmm..."

"W-What are you doing?" Rosy asked. "Aren't you setting up the movie?"

"I was... but then I heard you in the shower..." Scourge kissed his wife's neck. "And I had a thought..."

Rosy moaned, reaching to grab Scourge's hands and guide them up and down her sides. "I think I can guess what they are... because I've been having the same thoughts..." She then turned around and playfully and pushed him back. "But not now..."

The green hedgehog smiled and moved closer to Rosy. "How about something to tide you over?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me... and besides, I'll be saving your little Halloween present for after the movie..." She then moaned and turned around to kiss Scourge. "For now... I need you..."

"Where do you need me?" asked Scourge, teasingly rubbing his hands over Rosy's breasts.

The pink hedgehog grabbed her husband's hands, moving them down her body until they reached her wet opening. "Here..."

Scourge got on his knees and pushed Rosy back against the shower wall, quickly opening his wife's legs up. Without waiting any further, he moved his head close to her wet pussy, his breath gently blowing against her sensitive hole.

"Eat me... please... I need it..."

Needing no further invitation, Scourge leaned in close and lashed his tongue against Rosy's outer lips, licking around them softly as his hands rested against he thighs, keeping them spread while he went to work.

Rosy moaned hard and reached down to gently grab the back of Scourge's head, forcing him to push his tongue deeper into her pussy. "That's it... lick me deep... I'm so fucking close..."

Smirking, Scourge detached his lips from Rosy's vagina and attached his mouth to her clitoris, sucking and licking in circles around it as he shoved two fingers into her wet cunt, thrusting hard with them as he sucked her clit.

"Oh... fuuuuck..." Rosy shuddered. "I'm... ah!"

She suddenly released her own juices, her wet opening pulsating and clenching around Scourge's fingers, which moved harder inside her as she came, drawing out more of her juices and forcing him to move his tongue away from her clit to suck on her pussy, drinking down her juices.

 **The mini lemon is over now.**

"Shit... that felt so good..." Rosy moaned.

Scourge smiled and stood up. "Glad that I make you feel good, baby..." He kissed his wife. "Mmm... I love you..."

"I love you too..." Rosy smiled. "Now go put on the movie. I'll be with you shortly."

"Can I at least clean the make-up from my face?"

Rosy pointed to the sink. "Do it there."

Scourge then smirked. Remember to clean yourself over again. I may have gotten some of my make-up between your legs."

The pink hedgehog blushed. "Just go and clean yourself."

The green hedgehog chuckled. "Of course."

As Scourge cleaned the skull make-up from his face, Rosy did the same in her own shower, cleaning herself off. Luckily, there was no excess make-up from Scourge around her thighs as the water had washed most of it off at that point.

The two hedgehogs then went to their bedroom, and the pink hedgehog dried herself off before putting on some pink pyjamas while Scourge settled on just wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and some black lounge pants.

"So, what movie did you pick?" Rosy asked.

Scourge smiled and went over to the TV set in their bedroom. "John Wick. I know that you have been wanting to see it."

"Ooh! Where'd you find it?"

"Well, when we were buying candy to give to the kids the other day, you were sorting out what was what, and I sort of managed to sneak that out. And by sneak, I mean pay for it discreetly." He chuckled. "I didn't steal it."

"You could get away with stealing it, but I trust that you didn't," Rosy smirked. "Now, get the candy bucket. We've got a lot to go through."

The green hedgehog laughed at that before reaching to grab the bucket in question, putting it between himself and Rosy. Over the course of the movie, the two hedgehogs watched and ate, laughing and occasionally grimacing due to the film's violent nature.

Eventually, the movie ended, and Scourge was the first so speak.

"Man, Keanu Reeves really rocked it in the movie," said Scourge.

Rosy nodded. "Same with Willem Dafoe."

"It was sad with what happened at the start, though," Scourge noted.

Rosy giggled. "Well, luckily for you, I know a way to make you happy again."

"Oh yeah?" The green hedgehog smiled.

"Close your eyes," his wife said, "and I'll be right back."

The pink hedgehog then got off the bed as her husband closed his eyes. The first thing that she did was turn off the DVD player and TV before going over to the light switch on the wall, turning the lights off.

"Don't move a muscle..." Rosy warned.

Scourge nodded and stayed still as stone, waiting as he heard some rumbling going on. As badly as he wanted to look, he knew that he didn't want to ruin the surprise, so he kept his eyes closed until his pink hedgehog wife spoke.

"Open them..."

Scourge did as he was told.

 **Attention! This next part is a Scourge/Rosy lemon! If you're not 16+, skip to the end of the chapter.**

"Oh... my..."

Before Scourge's eyes was Rosy with her hands behind her back and wearing her cheer-leading outfit from earlier, sans the zombie make-up. The overall colour of the outfit was white and pink, with the top being pink with the number 69 in white. It had long sleeves and exposed Rosy's stomach, and it was also pulled down a bit to show off her cleavage.

The skirt was primarily pink and white, as each segment of the colour switched from one to the other as it went all the way around. It was bunched up a little bit to show more of Rosy's legs, and luckily, the pink hedgehog didn't lose a step.

But what caught Scourge's eyes the most was a part of the outfit that he hasn't seen before: white stockings. Before, it was a pair of red knee-high socks. Scourge smiled as he kept looking Rosy over, seeing her also wearing the same red trainers on her feet from earlier, which she was about to kick off.

"What's behind your back?" Scourge asked after finally finding his ability to speak again.

Rosy smirked, kicking off her shoes and brought her hands around from behind her back, showing a pair of pink and white pom-poms. "A little something extra..." the pink hedgehog said. She playfully shook them around. "Told you I was saving them for later..."

Scourge smiled. "I kind of wish I went as the zombie jock now."

Rosy giggled as she stepped closer to her husband, dropping her pom-poms in the process. "I never liked jocks at school. I always thought they were too douchey." She traced a finger around Scourge's arms. "I'd rather choose the bad-ass who actually knows how to protect me against danger..."

Scourge leaned up a bit and smiled. "We both look after each other, baby. If we met back in school, then I'd take you in a heartbeat. I'd be the luckiest guy at the prom."

"What makes you say that?" Rosy asked as she leaned closer.

"Because cheer-leaders always get the crown," Scourge answered with a smirk as he quickly put the bucket of sweets down onto the floor. "And even if you weren't a cheer-leader, you'd still be my queen."

Rosy giggled and leaned to whisper in Scourge's ear. "In that case, get ready to treat me like royalty..."

Before he could reply, the green hedgehog was pushed onto his back. He growled playfully as Rosy moved up his body until the end of her skirt covered the lower half of his muzzle. Feeling himself grow harder, Scourge attempted to pull the garment off, but was stopped when he felt his wife's hands slap his own hands away.

"Remember... I'm the queen..." Rosy giggled, lifting up her skirt to reveal her naked, wet core. She moved her hips up a little more until she was hovering over Scourge's tongue. "And the queen wants you to lick her pussy good... like you did in the shower earlier..."

Scourge needed no further instruction, and he reached up to grab Rosy's hips, pulling her down onto his tongue, his mouth's organ instantly enterting her wet sex and lapping inside her wildly while his hands rubbed over her hips.

The pink hedgehog moaned loudly, loving that Scourge was taking control, even in this position. Smiling, she turned around with Scourge's tongue still buried inside her, leaning over and stroking her green hedgehog husband's clothed cock through his lounge pants.

"It feels so fucking hard... it's throbbing so bad..." Rosy teasingly pulled on the hem of the pants. "I bet you can't wait for your cock to be free, huh?"

Scourge stifled a groan, focusing on licking Rosy's wet pussy. Giggling and maoning, the pink hedgehog decided to pull down Scourge's lounge pants, seeing his cock straining against his boxers and reaching her hand down to caress it, stroking along its length.

"God... I can feel it pulsing..." She smiled and kissed the still-clothed dick. "I... fuck, I can't help myself around you, Scourge..." She pulled his boxers down, letting his hard length spring free. "You always get me so hot for you..."

She stroked up and down his length hard, leaning down to gently suck on the head of his penis before yelping when she felt Scourge shove two fingers into her cunt while his tongue attached to her clit, licking rapidly.

In reply, Rosy pulled Scourge's cock back, leaning down to suck on his balls while she stroked his length up and down, pumping hard before resting her thumb against his dick's head, stroking along the slit of it as she felt his pre-cum slightly ooze from his tip. She kept rubbing it around, further lubricating the head of his cock.

"Mmm... fuck..." Rosy moaned as she felt Scourge's tongue lap at her clitoris more. In reply, she fully bent down to take his dick into her mouth, sucking hard and slurping, twirling her tongue around his shiny head as she reached it, moving a hand down to fondle his testicles. "So big... just like your cock..." She moved her head from his penis to his balls, sucking the right one.

Scourge groaned in pleasure before smirking and pulling Rosy down on his face fully, licking wildly inside her, causing her to scream loudly around his testicles. Rosy quickly moved her head from Scourge's nuts to his penis, sucking it all the way down and holding her breath as she came around her green hedgehog husband's tongue, causing her to moan loudly, her noises vibrating through Scourge's organ.

"Jesus..." the pink hedgehog said when she finally managed to come down from her high. "I feel bad that I didn't get you off... that was amazing..."

Scourge smiled and immediately grabbed Rosy's hips, holding her in place as he scooted back. As he did this, Rosy helped to pull his lounge pants and boxers completely off, and the green hedgehog stopped once his cock head was just in front of Rosy's skirt.

"Aren't you going to put it in?" Rosy asked.

Scourge smirked. "I thought that you cheer-leaders were prissy little types..."

The pink hedgehog grabbed Scourge's cock, sitting up a bit and moving around until she felt the head of her husband's penis push against her pussy lips. "And I thought that all you bad-asses liked taking control..."

Scourge growled and grabbed Rosy's hips hard, turning them over so she was on all fours, one leg hanging limply off the bed as her green hedgehog husband grabbed her skirt, flipping it up to show her bare ass and still-glistening cunt.

"You want me to take control?" Scourge taunted. "You asked for it..."

Rosy giggled and jiggled her backside a bit before feeling her husband's length push into her pussy from behind, not stopping until it sank all the way in. The pink hedgehog let out a loud moan at this, gripping the bedsheets hard.

"You going to fuck me like the bad-ass you are?" Rosy taunted, barely managing to stop cumming right then and there.

Scourge didn't give a verbal reply, preferring to make his point by slapping his pink wife's ass before starting to thrust in and out hard, their skin slapping together with each thrust. The green hedgehog reached to pull Rosy up so she was on her knees, his hands kneading her breasts through her cheer-leader top.

"Take it off... I need it..." Rosy moaned. "I need to feel your hands on my bare tits..."

The green hedgehog quickly unzipped the top from the back, allowing it to slide down past Rosy's shoulders until it reached her hands. When it did, she moved one arm to fling it away and onto the floor.

Scourge reached up to grab his wife's tits, pinching her nipples as he fucked her hard and rough, kissing her neck softly as he thrust in and out before biting down softly, marking her neck with a love bite.

"You're mine... I don't want any other jock to try and steal you..." Scourge thrust deeper and reached a hand down to stroke Rosy's clitoris, rubbing it back and forth while keeping one hand on her breasts, pinching her left nipple. "Understood?"

Rosy nodded frantically, her head falling forward as her husband's hand rubbed her clitoris, stroking across the small nub at a fast pace while he thrust in and out, his hips meeting hers as he pounded her.

"Fuck!" Rosy screamed. "I'm going to cum, baby! All over that fat dick!"

Scourge bit Rosy's ear and smirked as his pink hedgehog wife shivered from the sensation before letting go, kissing along her shoulder and neck and suckling on the skin as he rubbed and fucked her faster, his pace never slowing.

Eventually, Rosy crumbled, screaming as her juices coated Scourge's cock, their thighs, and a good portion of the bedsheets as well. Scourge held Rosy close from behind, wrapping both of his arms around her waist and holding her up as he thrust more, each movement drawing out a miniature orgasm from his pink hedgehog wife.

"Fuck... you always do me so good..." Rosy said with a satisfied smile before reaching for Scourge's hands. "It's only fair I get you off too..."

With that, she crawled forward from him, flopping onto her back as she was exhausted. Getting the hint, Scourge moved up and straddled her, taking his still hard length and pushing it between her breasts before grabbing them and thrusting back and forth between them.

"I want you to mark my slutty cheer-leader body..." Rosy moaned, somehow managing to keep up the small role-play despite being almost passed out from the pleasure. "Let all the jocks know that you own me... all of me..."

That was all the green hedgehog needed, and he pinched Rosy's nipples as he thrust between her breasts harder before letting out a low groan while his cum fired out, forcing him to let go of Rosy's tits.

The first shot landed across Rosy's left eye, and the next one landed close to it, just on the side of her nose close to her eye as an aftershock plastered her hair back a bit. A third shot landed in Rosy's open mouth and dribbled down her chin and tongue, while a fourth painted her neck. The last three shot out onto her breasts, with each one being covered over the nipple while the third landed in the middle of her large tits.

 **Lemon is over now.**

"Jesus..." Scourge hissed as he rolled onto his back. "That felt good..."

Rosy smiled. "I'd kiss you if... well, you know..."

"Go and clean yourself off," Scourge smirked. "I'll wait."

Rosy scooted herself off of the bed, reaching a hand out for her green hedgehog husband. "Only if you join me..."

Scourge smiled, taking her hand and going into the bathroom with her. Over the next several minutes, they enjoyed a quick shower, focusing more on cleaning each other than having sex again as it was already late enough, and they were both still struggling to stay awake.

Once they got out of the shower, Scourge dressed back into his lounge pants and sleeveless t-shirt while Rosy put her pyjamas back on, putting her cheer-leader outfit in the hamper to clean tomorrow.

"Still keeping that outfit?" Scourge asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I might save it for more special occasions like this, should they ever arise," Rosy smiled.

"I hope so." Scourge then yawned and turned to see the alarm clock. "Damn..."

"I guess you have more stamina than I thought," Rosy teased with a small wink.

"Ha ha," the green hedgehog replied with heavy sarcasm before chuckling. "Let's get some sleep, baby."

Rosy nodded and joined Scourge in pulling the sheets over themselves. "I love you, you bid bad-ass."

"I love you too, my cheer-leader queen."

They both shared a kiss and went to sleep with smiles on their faces, and only one thought ran through their minds, which they both expressed externally, speaking at the same time.

"Best Halloween ever..."

* * *

 **So, chapter 2 is finally done. Sorry that it took me so long. It took me a while to build up on this one, so I hope that it was worth the wait. I'm hoping to get the third chapter finished before next month starts. Hopefully :P See you all on the next one.**


	3. Jingle Bell Rock

**Ah, here we are at the final chapter of this short story. This chapter is set around Christmas, and not only includes a lemon, but also a birth scene near the end. I know I'm usually fairly detailed when it comes to it, so if you get grossed out by that sort of thing, I apologise. If not, great. More viewers for my stories that way, which is always a good thing. Anyway, enough of my rambling. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you all at the bottom.**

The alarm went off, and Scourge's eyes opened up. He turned to see the alarm clock, and reached out a hand to turn it off before turning around and closing his eyes again, moaning tiredly as he attempted to wrap his arms around his pink wife, only to find empty air.

"Babe?" Scourge asked, opening his eyes slowly to see a note on the pillow next to him. Smiling, he picked it up, reading it aloud. "Scourge, I've gone out to do some early morning Christmas shopping for our guests at the party tonight I didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful. And I also know how cranky you get when you wake up early." That part made Scourge chuckle a bit before continuing. "I love you so much."

Smiling to himself, he was glad that he got all of the Christmas presents sorted out for his friends, especially the gift he had gotten for Rosy. He was looking forward to the party, and he knew that he wouldn't have to worry about what to wear since all of his friends would be there.

He scratched his head a bit as he looked down at himself, noticing himself still in his boxers from the previous day. The green hedgehog put the note back on the pillow before getting out of the bed, going over to the bathroom to brush his teeth before hopping into the shower for a quick clean.

When he was all finished, he dried himself off and put on some new clothes before heading downstairs, going to the kitchen. He turned on the kettle, readying his favourite mug, which was white with blood splatters on it as part of the design, and the handle resembled a set of brass knuckles.

Smiling, he also grabbed Rosy's mug, which was a pink one with white polka-dots all around the rim of it, and it had several cakes, cookies, and biscuits in a pattern as part of the design of the mug.

After setting the mugs up, he grabbed two slices of bread and put them in the toaster before going over to the fridge to grab the milk and butter. While there, he smiled as he spotted the radio to the side. He reached over and switched it on, tuning it the radio station that he wanted before waiting patiently for his breakfast to finish sorting itself out.

He leaned back where he was, bobbing his head while the music played, tapping his foot in time to the beat and singing a little bit until the kettle boiled. He went over to it, sorting out the two cups of tea.

The moment the last drop of milk went into his mug to finish making his drink, the toaster dinged, and the bread he had put in popped up, now a lovely golden-brown colour. Leaving his mug where it was, Scourge attended to his toast, making short work of spreading the butter on it.

"Ah..." he said to himself as he walked out into the living room. As he put the mugs down on a pair of coaster, he grabbed the remote. "Let's see what's on the old boob tube."

As he flipped through the channels, he looked around the house, smiling at how well he and Rosy had decorated their place in accordance with the holiday. Scourge had fun helping Rosy out, if only because he used the mistletoe to kiss her almost every time the pink hedgehog went to hang it up.

But what he was proud of the most was the tree. Him and Rosy didn't go out to some store to buy it, instead choosing to grow one themselves. When it was at a good enough height, they cut it down and pulled it into the house, setting it up and decorating it.

"Man, I can't wait for the party," he said to himself. As he took a bite of his toast, the door suddenly burst open.

"Honey, I'm home!" said Rosy as she walked inside.

"Hey, babe!" Scourge replied. "I made you a drink. I would have made you breakfast too, but I didn't know if you'd had some already."

"Eh, I had a bowl of cereal."

"Which one?"

"Some of yours. I ran out of my own. Hope that's okay."

Scourge shrugged. "Fine by me." He then saw Rosy go to the kitchen. "What did you get, exactly?"

"Just some small stuff for our guests tonight," the pink hedgehog replied as she got all the stuff out of the bag. "All Christmas themed, of course."

"Oh, god..." Scourge said jokingly. "Please tell me that you haven't gotten us all Christmas sweaters."

"No, but if you don't watched your tone, you'll be sleeping in bed alone with itchy pyjamas," she teased.

"I'll keep my mouth shut," he replied with a smile.

Rosy giggled at that. "Good man." She soon walked back out of the kitchen. "If you must know what I got, it's just some Christmas party hats. And some extra tinsel. We need a bit more for our tree."

"Good thing we haven't put the presents under the tree yet. Mostly because we won't have any presents until our friends turn up."

"And also because we'll probably just open them as we get them," Rosy replied with a giggle.

Scourge nodded. "What do you want to do while we wait?"

"Hmm... I just want to curl up with my man and watch some TV with him..." the pink hedgehog said with a purr as she kicked her shoes off. "My feet are killing me..."

The green hedgehog smiled as his pink wife flopped down onto the couch next to him. "Want me to give you a foot-rub, babe?"

"Mm-hmm."

Scourge chuckled and gently rubbed his wife's left foot, smoothly running his thumb over it to ease the tension out. "Bet this isn't half as nice as the massage on that pleasure cruise," he said absently.

"No, but it'll do me just fine..." Rosy replied, playfully wiggling her toes. "Hehe..."

Getting the hint, Scourge rubbed gently between the digits on her foot. "How? How come you're so adorable all the time?" he asked his wife.

"Because I have a husband that treats me so good," she replied, switching her feet around once her left one was all done. "And he also gives great foot-rubs..."

He chuckled, gently massaging her foot. "That might be one of the weirdest compliments I've ever gotten from a girl, and yet it's still one of the sweetest things I've ever heard."

Rosy smiled and leaned up, kissing her husband's cheek. "The sweetest man I've ever met deserves to hear sweet things."

"And from such a sweet girl." Scourge smiled as he kept rubbing. "You know, sometimes when I do this, I always like to think that it's a little kid's foot I'm holding."

Rosy blushed. "What makes you say that?"

The green hedgehog shrugged. "I just... we've been married for a long time now, and... I want us to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his phone rang in his pocket. Growling, he put Rosy's foot away before reaching into his pocket, checking his phone to see that it was Cream calling him. He looked around for the remote so that he could mute the TV, only to see that Rosy held it, pointing it at the TV to turn the sounds off as Scourge answered his phone.

"Hey, Cream," Scourge said, managing to bite down his anger at being interrupted so as not to scare the rabbit.

"Hi, Scourge," came the reply.

"What's up?"

"Oh, we just wanted to know when the party was," the rabbit said, holding hers and Tails' daughter in her arms. "I've been so busy trying to get presents for people that I forgot."

"It's at 5:00 pm. You've got a while to get ready," Scourge said as he heard Colette fussing through the phone. "Is that my favourite niece?"

"I thought Erica was your favourite niece?" Rosy giggled.

The green hedgehog shrugged. "I can't choose."

"Want me to put you on speaker?" Cream asked.

"Yep."

The cream and orange rabbit did just that, and her cute daughter's voice was heard through the phone. "Uncle Scourgey!"

"Say hi to Rosy too," Cream said.

"Auntie Rosy!" Colette giggled.

"Hi, Colette!" the pink hedgehog said. "You excited for the party?"

"Uh-huh! I love Christmas!"

"What do you love the most about it?" asked Scourge.

"The presents!" Colette said with a giggle. "And getting to play with all my friends!"

Cream smiled at her daughter. "You'll get to play with them, sweetie. You just need to wait a little bit longer."

Colette nodded. "I know. And I'll be a good girl. Good girls always get the best presents!"

Scourge chuckled at that. "Is there anything else we can help you with?" he asked.

Cream paused for a bit before she spoke. "Not that I can think of."

Rosy spoke next. "Where's Tails?"

"Oh, he's at work early. That way he gets to come home quicker and help me sort the rest of the stuff out."

"Well, there's no rest for the wicked," Rosy smiled.

"Or the adorable," Cream said, tickling Colette's belly. "Thanks for the information, guys. We'll see you later on at the party."

"Take care," Rosy said.

"You too," the cream and orange rabbit replied before hanging up.

Scourge smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. He laid back and yawned while his wife sat up. She patted her lap gently, and the green hedgehog got the hint, bending down and rest his head on her lap, allowing his wife to gently stroke his quills.

"So..." the pink hedgehog started, "what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Scourge blushed. "Dammit... I was kind of hoping that you'd forget about that."

Rosy shook her head. "I don't forget stuff easily. That's how I became the VP for our G.U.N. division, remember?"

Scourge nodded and chuckled. "All right." He took a breath. "I wanted to ask if tonight, after the party is over and everyone leaves and it's just you and me, if you wanted to... um..."

The pink hedgehog gently turned her husband's head so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Whatever it is, you don't have to worry about pressuring me. I love you, and whatever it is you want to tell me, then I'll be supportive all the way, okay?"

The green hedgehog nodded and sighed. "I... I want us to try for a kid..."

Rosy blushed. "R-Really?"

"Yes," Scourge said. "I really want us to. We've been together for long enough, and everyone else has kids, and..." He took a breath, calming himself down. "I love you. If you don't want to, then just say so."

Rosy couldn't stop a well of tears from building up in her green eyes. Smiling happily, she buried her face in her husband's chest, shuddering from her crying, but smiling the entire time as her green husband wrapped his arms around him.

"I... I do..." Rosy said. "I want us to try and have a kid of our own..."

Scourge held his wife close. "I love you so much, Rosy..."

"I love you too..."

Rosy purred softly and nuzzled against Scourge's chest. The green hedgehog smiled and held his wife close, keeping his arms wrapped around her as they sighed happily before she moved a bit away from him, leaning up to kiss his lips.

"Mmm... I can't wait for tonight..." Scourge said.

Rosy giggled. "Me neither... but we'd better get the rest of our decorations sorted out..."

The green hedgehog smiled. "I would ask if we should do something to tide ourselves over, but... I want to save it all for tonight..."

The pink hedgehog nodded in reply. "Good idea. I want us to save all of our energy..."

Scourge smirked. "What if we run out of energy from having to chase all the kids around the house?"

"I'm sure that Sonic can just use his speed to catch them all."

The green hedgehog laughed at that. "Fair point." He then took a look around. "Is there anything you can think of so we can kill the time until the party?"

Rosy put a finger to her lip. "Hmm..." She looked at the kitchen. "Well... I guess the setting up Christmas dinner by the time everyone gets here isn't a bad idea. But we have a couple of hours to kill before we have to make the food, so we can just chill out and watch TV for a bit, I guess."

"Did you get the Christmas cupcakes for the little ones?" Scourge asked.

"I did indeed. That's actually one of the things I picked up this morning."

The green hedgehog chuckled. "I hope that they don't eat too much. Remember last year?"

Rosy nodded. "They had such a major sugar rush. I thought Cloud was going to knock the TV over."

"And yet he looked so cute when he was asleep from the inevitable sugar crash." Scourge smiled to himself. "Wave had to carry him back to their car when they had to go back home."

Rosy then sighed dreamily. "God, I can't wait for tonight. Just think, a couple of years from now, that could be our child all hopped up on sweets."

Scourge smiled and curled up close with his wife as he turned the TV on, settling on watching some comedy shows before the time arrived to make the food for when their friends arrived at the party.

When the time came, the two hedgehogs got up and went to the kitchen to get started on the food. Scourge pulled out a Christmas turkey from the fridge as Rosy went about gathering all the vegetables to make some pies, having already gotten the chicken out. When she had the ingredients ready, she went to the fridge to grab a bottle of wine for the adults as Scourge got some bottles of soda for the kids. Rosy then started to get a move on with the gravy and roasted potatoes as Scourge prepared the mash, knowing that it was easier for the young ones to eat.

"What's for dessert?" Rosy asked.

Scourge smiled. He loved that he got to pick the dessert each year for Christmas. "This year, it will be a jam roly poly with chocolate chips and mint custard."

"See, this is why I let you pick the desserts," Rosy said with a smirk. "You always pick the best ones."

The green hedgehog chuckled. "Let's save getting the dessert ready for when people arrive. I think it'd be best. That way, when it's all done, it won't be too hot for the kids or too cold for the adults."

Rosy opened her mouth in a fake gasp. "Scourge the hedgehog, did you just use your G.U.N. thinking to come up with a tactical solution wherein everyone could enjoy pudding?"

"Well, what can I say? It's what I pride myself on."

The pink hedgehog walked over to her green husband and softly hugged him from behind. "And it makes us all proud of you for doing so."

Scourge chuckled. "Yay. Someone's proud of me. Life goal achieved."

Rosy pressed a soft kiss against the back of Scourge's neck and whispered, "Let's go and get dressed up for the party."

"Yeah. Good thing we stuck to our normal clothes in case we got any mess from the cooking on us," Scourge said in agreement.

"Good thing that we didn't make too much mess. I mean, it's nothing that can't be cleaned up with a quick swipe from a cloth."

Scourge nodded with a smile. "We can do that after we get changed."

Rosy giggled and turned around, going upstairs to the bedroom, being followed closely by Scourge. They both soon arrived there, and decided to go and take a shower before getting dressed. Wanting to stick to their promise of saving themselves for after everybody had left, they decided to shower individually instead of together, with Scourge going in first before Rosy.

After the green hedgehog was done, he came out of the shower and held the door open for Rosy. After the pink hedgehog went in, Scourge went about getting changed. He figured he wouldn't have to get too fancy for the dinner. It was just his friends, after all. Still, he didn't want to look like slouch, so he slipped on some black dress shoes, a pair of loose dress pants with a grey belt to keep them up, and a black button-up dress shirt with the buttons undone over a white t-shirt.

Rosy was soon to follow, but before she got dressed, she smiled at her husband's look. "My my, you clean up good."

"I try my best," Scourge replied with a smirk before putting on some cologne. "I know it's not like I have a big date or anything, but I want to smell just as good as I look."

"Well, you kind of do have a date later with me," Rosy said with a giggle. "But that's more private between us two..."

Scourge chuckled. "I want us to keep the information about us trying for a baby to stay between us two." He then walked over to peck his wife on the lips. "Now, you get dressed while I make sure the table is all set up for the guests, okay?"

Rosy nodded, and Scourge turned around to go downstairs, immediately heading into the kitchen to set everything up. He sorted out the plates and cutlery before putting down glasses for where the adults would be sat and plastic cups for the children.

"Ah, all done..." he said to himself. He looked at his watch, seeing that the time was coming soon. "Hey, Rosy! It's almost time!"

"I'm just adding some finishing touches!" his pink hedgehog wife replied.

Scourge smiled. "Should I get the food set out?"

"Not yet! I want to save the big reveal for when everyone's here!"

The green hedgehog was about to reply when he heard footsteps on their way to the front door. Shrugging, Scourge went over to the front door to answer it, seeing that pretty much all the guests had arrived.

"Hey, guys!" Scourge said, hugging or handshaking with everyone as they came in. He shared high-fives with some of the children as well. "You all get here okay?"

"Yeah, surprisingly," Jet said. "I thought that there was gong to be some people that were still some people trying to get in some last minute Christmas shopping. But the roads were pretty clear."

"Good to hear," the green hedgehog replied with a smile.

"Where's Rosy?" asked Blaze.

"She's-"

Scourge was cut off by Rosy's voice. "I'm on my way down!"

Everyone looked up at the stairs and saw Rosy come down. She was wearing a black, glittery sweater with the sleeves cut off, a grey, knee-high skirt, and a pair of dark blue high-heels to complete her clothing. She had some light blush and some peach-coloured lipstick on as make-up.

"Wow..." Scourge said, smiling.

"Ooh," Erica said. "Auntie Rosy looks pretty!"

Rosy blushed and giggled as she reached the bottom of the stairs, stroking Erica's ears. "Not as pretty as you!"

"Here!" the baby pink hedgehog giggled.

Scourge smiled at that. "Sorry to interrupt, but we got some food to eat, people!"

"Mmm..." Sonic said. "Chilli-dogs?"

"None this year," said Rosy. "We didn't think that they were very Christmas-y."

"And putting tinsel around them wouldn't have improved things," Scourge joked.

The blue hedgehog smiled. "Very true. Now... let's go get our grub on!"

Rosy giggled at that before she and Scourge led the way to their kitchen, helping everyone find their seats around the table. Some of the kids' seats were a bit higher up to help accommodate for the smaller children.

Rosy and Scourge then went about setting the dinner up. The adults had the roast potatoes, chicken pies, and some of the bigger slices of the turkey while the kids had mash, smaller pies with less vegetables, smaller pieces of the turkey, and some soda.

Scourge went around with the bottle of wine for the adults, pouring every one of them an equal amount of the beverage before sitting down and raising his glass, the other adults and the children following suit.

"Here's to a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" the green hedgehog said.

"Hear, hear!" said the other adults, clinking their wine glasses.

"Merry Christmas!" said the kids, clinking their soda bottles and plastic cups, making the adults laugh.

After everyone finished eating, Drake asked, "What's for dessert?"

Scourge chuckled. "Rosy, if you would do the honours."

"Oh, I'd love to!" the pink hedgehog wife replied.

Everyone else remained seated, waiting as the pink hedgehog went over to the oven. While everyone else was still being seated in the kitchen, Rosy had sneakily managed to put the jam roly poly dessert into the oven, knowing that it'd be ready by the time everyone had finished their Christmas dinner.

"Ooh..." Knuckles said, sniffing the air. "That smells good..."

Scourge chuckled as his wife went over to the side of the kitchen. "So, what did you guys all get from Santa this year?" he asked to the children.

"I got a toy aeroplane!" said Cloud.

"Me and Onyx got some fighting robots!" said Rocky.

"I got a doll to practise doing make-up on!" said Erica.

"I got this dwess!" said Luna, gesturing to her clothes. "Mama said it makes me look pwetty."

"Hmm..." Shadow said, observing his daughter. "She's absolutely right."

"As always," Rouge replied with a smirk.

Zoe blushed, then her ears perked up a bit as she heard Rosy walk over, putting a small bowl of jam roly poly covered in custard in front of her. There was already a spoon in the dessert, just on the left side, already dug in to the food.

"Eat up, guys," Scourge said with a smile. "After you're done, we have more gifts for you from Santa."

"It's amazing how many times that jolly fat guy accidentally leaves presents for one person's family at another person's house," Tails said.

"Maybe he runs out of room?" asked Colette.

The yellow fox petted his daughter's head. "Good point."

The youngster giggled cutely before happily enjoying her dessert, as did everyone else. They all complimented Rosy on her cooking for both the dinner and the pudding that followed, and the pink hedgehog blushed before speaking.

"Come on, let's go get your presents open," she said.

"I'll go get those party hats," said Scourge, staying behind in the kitchen to find them before seeing a box of them on the far right kitchen counter. "Huh. That didn't take me long..."

He then shrugged and picked the box up, walking out into the living room with them. He immediately put his own on, and after everyone else had put theirs on, he walked up to the tree, thankful that he and Rosy had already put the extra tinsel on while they were still waiting for their friends.

After everyone had their hats on, Scourge and Rosy went about handing the presents out. Halfway through the process, Wave and Jet had opted to go and bring in the presents they got for Scourge and Rosy, going out to their car to get them. The other parents soon followed suit, grabbing their respective presents and giving them to Scourge and Rosy.

"Mama?" asked Drake.

"Yes, son?" Rouge replied.

"Why did we all have presents to give for Scourge and Rosy? I thought Santa could only drop extra ones off at one other house."

Shadow chuckled. "I think what Colette meant earlier was that Santa has friends all around that can also help in giving out presents."

"Ooh..." Drake said, understanding. "He's so thoughtful..."

"And that right there is the point of Christmas," said Scourge. "The thought. That's always what counts."

Rosy giggled and softly kissed her green hedgehog husband's neck before joining the others in opening up their presents. After a good fifteen minutes, with the kids needed some help opening theirs, all the presents were open, and the kids and adults smiled at their new gifts.

"I've been needing some new ones," Sonic said at a new pair of shoes that he got from Scourge and Rosy. "Tell Santa I said thanks."

"Can't you tell him, daddy?" asked Erica.

Amy picked up her daughter. "If Sonic ran all the way to the North Pole to try and tell Santa thanks, then he'd be away from us. And plus, Santa's sleigh flies. Sonic can't."

"Neither can me and Jet," joked Wave. "And we both have wings."

Erica nodded. "Good point. And plus, that'd mean we'd all be in the cold, and I don't like the cold."

Sonic chuckled, kissing his daughter on the cheek before picking her up. "Looks like it's getting late."

"Yeah," Shade said. "We'd best get a move on."

Amber, who was on Knuckles' lap, yawned a bit. "Mmm... I'm tired..."

"I guess opening all those presents tired you out, huh?" Knuckles said, smiling and picking his daughter up before looking at Scourge and Rosy. "Merry Christmas, guys."

"You too," said Rosy.

After more pleasantries were exchanged, the families all left with their presents in tow, getting into their cars and driving back to their homes. Scourge and Rosy put their presents in the kitchen for the time being, as they weren't going to carry them up to their bedroom.

 **Attention! The following is a Scourge/Rosy lemon. If you're not 16+ plus, then skip to the end because there'll be a birth scene following shortly after the lemon. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.**

"So, should we-" Scourge started, immediately cut off by a kiss from Rosy.

The green hedgehog smiled and happily stumbled back as his wife softly pushed him to sit on the couch, immediately climbing on top of him while they still kissed, her tongue coming into play, being joined by his tongue seconds later.

Rosy started to grind her crotch against her husband's, moaning more as her hands caressed his shoulders lightly, feeling her husband's hand reach own and softly grope her ass, squeezing it in his grip and lightly bouncing it up and down on his lap.

The pink hedgehog squeaked playfully and pulled her lips away from Scourge's, leaning down to kiss his neck, then his shoulder, smiling at his soft moans as her lips continued their descent down his body.

Rosy then pulled at the bottom of Scourge's dress shirt, and the green hedgehog raised his arms, letting his pink wife lift it up and remove it. She instantly went to work on his pants, slipping the belt from the loops before dropping it on the floor.

"You really are eager tonight, huh?" Scourge asked with a small wink as he went about taking off his white t-shirt.

The pink hedgehog replied by undoing Scourge's zip and unbuttoning his dress pants. "You have no idea, baby..." She went further down to remove his shoes before sitting back up to pull his pants halfway down, putting a hand on her husband's clothed erection and stroking it softly. "You feel eager too..."

Before the green hedgehog could respond, he felt Rosy pull his pants the rest of the way down before going back off to slip his boxers down too, smiling as his hard cock sprang out. Instantly, she leaned up to take the head of his throbbing meat into her mouth, sucking softly.

"Oh, fuck..." Scourge moaned, lightly resting his hand on the back of Rosy's head. "Take it deep, baby..."

The pink hedgehog moaned and bobbed her head up and down, lathering up her husband's meaty prick with her saliva. While she could have easily just sucked him off to get him to finish, she knew that she had to wait it out.

She slowly moved up and down on his dick a bit more before pulling away, working on removing her own clothes. The moment that Rosy's panties hit the floor, Scourge grabbed her hips and pulled her forward, his face staring at her glistening pussy.

"It's not fair that I'm the only one that gets lubed up for this..." Scourge said with a low growl before darting his head forward, his tongue pushing into the folds of Rosy's wetness, lapping wildly at her pussy.

The pink hedgehog reached down and softly grabbed her husband's head as she felt his tongue probe her wet pussy lips deeply, his tongue burying itself inside her cunt, sucking and slurping wildly like he was dying of thirst.

"Oh, fuck!" Rosy screamed, both from her husband's urgency and his talented tongue. "You're going to make me cum already! I'm so close!"

Scourge smirked and quickly pulled away before putting his hands on his pink hedgehog wife's sides, slowly guiding her down onto his cock. While Rosy did complain at the loss of contact with his tongue, she was soon moaning again as she slowly glided down onto her husband's prick.

"You were really going to cum that quick?" Scourge asked with a smile.

Rosy gave a small nod. "God... yes..." She kissed his neck softly. "To be honest, you got me so fucking wet from the moment that you told me you wanted us to try for a baby... I'm honestly amazed that I've held out this long..."

Scourge smiled and sat up to kiss his wife. "I love you, Rosy..."

The pink hedgehog started to grind back and forth on her husband's cock. "I love you too..."

Rosy then started to slowly move up and down on Scourge's hard dick, resting her hands on his chest as she bounced. Scourge replied in kind, groping Rosy's bouncing boobs and palming their fullness, leaning up and burying his head between them as he wrapped his arms around her waist, guiding her as she bounced on him.

"F-Fuck..." Rosy squeaked at the feeling, reaching a hand to pull Scourge's head away from her breasts.

She leaned down and kissed him fully, their tongues joining in a lustful dance as Scourge moved his hands to his wife's ass, holding it still and thrusting upward into her wet opening while she bounced down, their thrusts meeting each other and causing the pink hedgehog to emit a series of long, slow moans.

"Mmm... fuck..." Rosy moaned into her husband's mouth. "I'm... so close... ah!"

Scourge continued thrusting deeply inside of his wife, reaching a hand down to rub her clitoris. "Cum for me, baby... I want to feel your cunt tighten and explode around my cock..."

"FUCK!" Rosy squealed, shuddering wildly as her juices sprayed onto her husband's penis, the rubbing of her clit and relentless pounding from her husband prolonging her orgasm for a little while longer as she climaxed.

Scourge sat up, his wife wrapping her legs around him. "That feel good?"

Rosy nodded, then felt her husband move his hands to her legs to remove her from him. "W-What are you doing?"

Scourge smirked, his only reply being turning her around and bending her over the couch. Instead of speaking, he stroked his still-hard meat and rubbed it against his wife's wet pussy lips before slowly sliding inside.

The pink hedgehog instantly put her hands on the back of the couch as her husband began to pound into her again, his thrusts going slow and powerfully in comparison to his more rapid thrusting from earlier.

"Trying to... mmm... hold out?" Rosy asked.

Scourge nodded. "When I cum in you... when I put our baby in you... I want to see your face..." He thrust a bit harder and deeper. "But for now, I just want to take you... make you scream... make you cum..."

"Then stop talking and get to it..."

Scourge growled and began thrusting at a rough pace inside Rosy, gripping her hips as he thrust deep inside her wet opening, feeling his dick become lathered in his wife's juices from earlier with each movement he made inside of her.

The green hedgehog then leaned forward and grabbed his wife's breasts, his fingers connecting to her nipples and rubbing them back and forth with his digits while he continued to rail her roughly from behind.

Rosy reached a hand down to rub her clitoris. "Mmm! Pinch my nipples, Scourge! Make me feel it! I'm so fucking close!"

Scourge kissed Rosy's neck softly before nibbling on it lightly with his teeth while his fingers gripped his wife's nipples hard, pinching them and lightly pulling them forward while Rosy bucked back and forth with her orgasm, her juices again coating his cock and dripping down her thighs.

"Oh, GOD!" Rosy screamed as her husband continued to plough into her cunt from behind.

Scourge smiled and turned Rosy's head, lightly pressing their lips together before slowly pulling out from behind her. "Mmm..." he moaned.

The pink hedgehog wife moaned back as she playfully shook her butt back and forth, briefly pulling away from the kiss. "Still not done?" she teased.

He shook his head. "Not quite yet. Like I said, I want to look at you when I fill you up..."

Rosy shivered at his words before turning around in his grip, now facing him directly as she put her hands on his sides, squeezing lightly while she stepped backwards a bit, landing on her back.

"Like this?" she asked. "You want to take me this way so you can see my tits bounce and my face twist in pleasure when we cum together?"

Scourge immediately bent down and kissed Rosy fully on the lips, rubbing his girth against her thighs before reaching down to her legs, spreading them lightly as he moved forward, his cock resting against her wet outer lips.

"I need it..." Rosy begged. "Don't make me wait... put it in me... make love to me... cum inside me..."

Her green hedgehog husband instantly pushed himself deep inside of his wife, kissing her deeply as his hardness probed her insides, sinking all the way in slowly, causing Rosy to wrap her legs around his waist.

Scourge moved slowly inside his wife, wanting to feel every inch of her walls, knowing that she wanted to feel every inch of his throbbing prick as it pulsed inside of her, sawing in and out of her pussy at a slow, almost torturous pace.

Rosy moved up to match her husband's thrusts, wanting to feel him as deep inside of her as possible for when he filled her up. She tightened her pussy around his cock, moaning as her husband picked up his pace a bit.

The pink hedgehog went to reach a hand down to rub her clitoris, but Scourge captured it and held it up before doing the same with her other hand while he sped up even more inside her, driving his prick harder into her.

"I love you..." Rosy moaned out. "I love you so much... and I know that I'm going to love the baby that we're going to have..."

"I love you too..." Scourge said. "And I can't wait to be a father to our child... to our little son or daughter... I can't wait to bring them into the world with you..."

"Then... ah... do it..." the pink hedgehog softly squeaked. "I'm close... I need you... I need your cum to help me get over the edge..."

"Oh, fuck..." Scourge moaned, thrusting harder. "Your pussy feels so tight around me..."

"It's because it wants to milk you... wants you to cum inside it... wants to feel your babies swimming up to my womb..." Rosy moaned out.

The green hedgehog moaned hard and started to thrust deeper and harder into Rosy, leaning down and kissing her lips as he felt her pussy tighten even more around him, feeling it work to get him to cum first and fill her up.

But Scourge held out, leaning down so that he was pressed as close to his pink hedgehog wife as he could possibly get, their chests rubbing against each other and their groins continuing to collide with a small slapping sound.

"I'm... fuck..." Scourge moaned.

As he felt his balls tighten up and his dick swell inside Rosy, he attempted to lean down and kiss her deeply, but felt a finger press against his chest and lightly push him back. Scourge smiled a bit, remembering what he said earlier.

"Are you close?" he asked.

"I am... but I want us to cum together..." Rosy replied huskily.

"Me too... I'm..."

"Inside me..." Rosy moaned. "Deep inside me..."

Scourge pushed himself all the way inside of Rosy as his cock erupted inside of her, painting her insides white and filling her up while she herself came at the same time, her pussy juices coating his cock once more, joining with Scourge's sperm.

The green hedgehog slowly pulled out of Rosy before getting on his back next to her, pulling her on top of him. "That was... perfect..."

His pink hedgehog wife smiled, grabbing some blankets from down by the side of the couch while he grabbed some pillows to put under his head. Rosy purred and curled up on top of her husband, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you..." Scourge said, feeling sleep start to overtake him.

"I love you too..." Rosy replied, also going to sleep.

 **Attention: The lemon is over, but now it's time for the birth scene. If you don't like reading this sort of stuff, then skip directly to the end of the chapter. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Nine months later...**

Rosy was panting as she sat outside a delivery room with Scourge right beside her. She was holding her nine-month pregnant belly, rubbing it softly to soothe herself while her husband gently massaged her shoulders.

"We'll get our room any moment now, baby," Scourge said. "I promise."

As if on cue, there was a ding sound heard nearby, and a nurse stepped out of the room the sound came from. "Rosy?"

"Yes?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"We have some free space now," the nurse replied with a smile before seeing Scourge. "Husband?"

Rosy nodded. "And father in a few minutes," she said with a giggle. "I'd like him to come with me."

The nurse nodded. "I understand. If you'll just follow me, well get right down to it."

Rosy stood up with her husband's help, and walked carefully to the delivery room. Before they could reach it, another woman was being slowly pushed out on a wheelchair as she held a newborn baby to her breast to feed.

"Aw..." Scourge said.

"I think it's cute too, but we really need to get going," his pink hedgehog wife said hurriedly.

Scourge nodded and helped his other half to the delivery room, where she was helped by some of the nurses there to change into a maternity gown. When she was all finished, she was guided over to the table, laying down on it as her husband stood beside her.

A nurse lifted up the bottom of Rosy's gown. "Hmm... dilation is good. 4 centimetres so far. Contractions are only eight seconds apart now."

"Are you sure we aren't taking up other people's time?" Rosy questioned.

One of the doctors shook his head. "It's actually easier to get it done early, especially in this room. The atmosphere is a lot better for deliveries, not to mention a more friendly environment for when the baby is born."

Rosy nodded, then squeaked a bit when she felt something. "Ow!" She held Scourge's hand. "That hurt..."

"It's just a contraction," said the doctor. "We'll give it some time before getting prepared for the delivery. You still have a fair way to go."

"Um..." a nurse said, "I wouldn't say that just yet. She's dilated further, now."

"Ow!" Rosy said again, her hand gripping tighter onto Scourge's.

"Okay," the doctor spoke, "that one wasn't eight seconds apart."

"Is everything okay?" asked Scourge.

"So far, yes. But the baby seems to be a bit eager today," another nurse replied, getting some towels for the doctor before another one gave him his gloves. "Looks like Rosy is going into labour earlier than expected."

"I'm scared," Rosy said. "I'm really... AH!"

The doctor immediately got onto his knees in front of Rosy after that last scream, placing the towels on his lap before gently opening the pink hedgehog's legs. "She's almost fully dilated now. Not too long until-"

"Fuck! It hurts! It hurts so much!"

Scourge gently rested his other hand on his wife's head, rubbing it softly. "You'll be okay, sweetie. You're bringing our baby into the world. Just remember that, okay?"

"Did you just say 'baby'?" one of the nurses asked. "You don't know the gender?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise," replied Scourge.

"Fair enough."

Rosy then screamed loudly, her hand squeezing her husband's. "Fuuuuck!"

"She's fully dilated!" the doctor said. "All right, Rosy, I'm going to need you to concentrate. Just give me a big push..."

The pink hedgehog grunted as she pushed hard, smiling as she felt the movement of her baby inside her, but screaming again as she pushed harder. Scourge gently leaned down and kissed his wife's forehead to try and calm her down.

"You're doing great, Rosy," Scourge said. "Just keep pushing, okay?"

"But it hurts," said Rosy. "It hurts so much..."

"It won't be much longer," said her husband. "Just do it? For me?"

Rosy smiled and nodded before pushing again, screaming loudly before feeling something push past the walls of her vagina. "Oh my god!"

"It's crowning!" the doctor said. He got about half of the towels from his lap and put them just in front of Rosy's vagina. "Just a few more pushes!"

Rosy gripped her green hedgehog husband's hand tighter as she pushed more, starting to feel more of the baby slide slowly out of her. While both the doctor and her husband encouraged her further, she let out a long, loud grunt as she gave one final push.

"FUCK!" she screamed from the pain. "IT HURTS!"

She was silenced when she heard soft crying, and Scourge smiled happily. "It's here..." he said.

The doctor smiled at the green hedgehog, pulling out a pair of scissors from his pocket. "Would you like to cut the chord?"

Scourge nodded, using the scissors to cut the baby's chord while the nurses quickly cleaned the newborn hedgehog up, the crying soon softening from the calming atmosphere of the room. The doctor shook Scourge's hand before bundling the baby into a clean towel, handing it over to the green hedgehog.

"What... what is it?" Rosy asked.

Scourge opened the towel. "It's a boy. We... we have a baby boy..."

"I want to see him..."

Scourge nodded and walked to his wife's side, handing her the bundle of joy. She smiled as she saw her son for the first time, noting his green fur as his eyes began to open, showing off a pair of green irises.

"What are you going to name him?" asked a nurse.

"Liir..." said Rosy. "I want to name him Liir..."

Scourge wiped a small tear of joy from his left cheek. "Beautiful name for a beautiful boy..." He leaned down and kissed his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too..." She giggled and kissed her son on the cheek. "And I love you. Can't leave you out, can I?"

* * *

 **So, there it is! The end of Time Off Work. I'm sorry that it took me so long, but I finally got it done, and I hope you all like it. Anyway, I have one final requested one-shot to write, then it's back to work on my Beyblade story along with another project I'm working on with a friend on here. And finally, to Keyblade Princess 13, I hope you liked it and that it lived up to how you requested it.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you all later. Take care!**


End file.
